


Futanari Ballbusting: Airplane

by RichardPercival



Series: futanari ballbusting [4]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Airplane, Bad Parenting, Bathroom, Breastfeeding, CBT, Exhibitionism, F/F, Flight Attendants, Futa, Futanari, Incest, Jeans, Large Breasts, Loli, MILF, Sisters, Small Penis, Twincest, Twins, airport, ballbusting, dress skirt, halfstration, public, sph, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: A futa named Kayle recalls a time in her childhood where she was busted on a plane by her mom and twin sister.





	Futanari Ballbusting: Airplane

Flying isn’t fun. Anyone who tells you flying is fun is either a liar or a masochist.

...

Since a young age I’ve always had a fondness for flying. Perhaps it’s my latent claustrophilia, or maybe the idea that we’re 30,000 feet up in the sky and seconds away from death just really gets my reproductive instincts going. Turbulence? Love it. Children crying? Cant get enough. Kicking the back of my seat? Just get your posture right and you won’t even notice! Night flying is my favorite.

Oh! But it’s not just the actual plane ride! Checking and boarding is always a good time. I love when the TSA fondles my balls a little too hard cause they think I’m smuggling something. Then I give them some sass and they really give it to me ‘to be thorough’.

Anyway, on to the story. I was born the fifth child out of six. My big sisters were all girls and my younger sister was a girl.

My mother only wanted girls, and my futa mom wanted me to be a girl for the uniformity of having a complete set of daughters. So you can probably guess a good chunk of my childhood. I probably developed a taste for ballbusting out of sheer necessity.

I’ll talk more about my family some other time, maybe when I tell the story of why I hate christmas.

So, when I was a child at the age of... lets not worry about that. ‘18’, lets say. Me, my mother, and all five sisters went on a trip. My futa mom was on business and we’d meet her at the airport.

Now, being a futa, I was a little more excitable and adventurous than my sisters. My mom really didn’t like how poorly behaved I was compared to them, so she always put me on a tight leash. A metaphorical leash. Except that one time, but she was court ordered not to do it again.

Point is, she didn’t trust me, and treated me like her defective daughter. She managed to mellow me out in my later years, and that’s why I’m an accountant nowadays. The calmness is soothing.

Heh, my sisters were all jealous of how much attention mom paid to me. So much so that non of us realized a lot of it was borderline child abuse until years later.

Oh, and while I’m not giving ages, I will say that I was about 4’8” in this story, and puberty, at this point, had done NOTHING for my genitals. My erect dick was maybe the size of a thumb, and my nuts were the size of grapes. My older sisters always teased me about this, cause, you know, they watched porn and were used to seeing these massive fat elephant dongs between the futas legs. Heh, of course, once I was fully developed, they got a pretty good look at everything, and were pretty impressed.

But the story of how I lost my virginity is another matter entirely. We all had brown hair and we were all either skinny or athletic looking, futa-mom wouldn’t tolerate any fatties in her family.

So, the airport.

We had already gone through checking and all that, we were sitting down in the lobby area, waiting for the plane to get fueled up, that’s when it all started.

The only sister important to this story is Delilah, my twin sister. She’s about 15 minutes older and had frazzled, stylized brown hair that looked unkempt, but in a good way. My hair, conversely, was long and straight, it went down to the center of my spine and not a single strand was out of place.

My name is Kayle by the way.

So we were just sitting around in the terminal, waiting for things to get started. I was sitting, my back straight and my posture perfect, while my sisters were playing around, taking in the sights and playing with some of the other kids. They were all running around, and it looked really fun. Some of the kids had airplanes, and some had these toy fighter jets that shot red lights. The goal for the fighter jets was to shoot the planes down and kill the civilians, and the passenger planes had to not die. These ‘rules’ led to a lot of fighting and arguing.

Every time I started fidgeting, my mom put a hand on my head and told me to stop. My sisters may have been running and playing, but they were girls so it was good for them to run around and play. If I got too out of control I’d end up raping someone. Technically, years later, she was kind of right and I ended up losing a nut because of it.

But yeah, my sisters had a wide variety of clothes on, but I had on a one piece skirt thing. It was button up flannel, red and blue strip pattern with long sleeves, and the skirt ended around my knees. My mom didn’t like me wearing flannel, but apparently I said it made me comfortable so she let me wear it on long trips.

My mom had on jeans and a white t-shirt, both really tight and showed off her stunning body. You could never in a million years tell that she had six kids and five different pregnancies. My futa-mom said she couldn’t tell either.

Delilah wore black leggings under her shorts and a t-shirt with some cartoon character on it.

So.

Delilah was running around with the plane, right? And this other girl shot her down.

“Ooh noooo!” She yelled in a voice exactly like mine. “We’re going down! Mayday mayday!”

She started going into this exaggerated tailspin and started tumbling over herself, turning around and arching her back, all the while walking closer. My mom and I looked over, not sure about what she was doing, and my eyebrow was raised. My hands were on my knees and I still was sitting proper, but I was right confused.

‘What is she doing?’ I thought.

Well, inevitably, she tripped and started falling. In my head I thought she deserved it cause she was being dumb, but then, WHAM! She fell right in front of me and landed her plane nose first into my crotch!

She quickly brought herself up to look at my pained expression, and my mom smirked.

Little did she know, she missed.

Basically, my mom always taped down my package, so the small thing was even less noticeable. With the way she taught me to sit, it was safely protected beneath my thighs. Because I had to sit with my knees together, the  plane got caught between my legs.

I still jolted as the terror of the girls being hurt again really hit me me in the gut, but I was fine. No damage at all.

Well, Delilah gave this really, like, annoyed look, and reached up my skirt to grab my balls in a death vice.

I was still in shock from the almost hit, so I didn’t notice her doing it, but once one nut was squeezed I snapped back to reality.

“AA-!”

My mom covered my mouth. “We’re in public.” Her voice was stern, then she turned to Delilah with a much more motherly voice. “Are you okay sweety?”

I tried my best to keep my legs from flailing about, my legs hung off the seat as I was short, and I put one hand over my mother’s to keep the scream in. I gripped my skirt and the pain only got worse from Delilah getting up by pushing down on my balls for leverage.

“S-sure am mama!”

She finally released my nuts and I gave a sigh of relief, cradling my balls through my skirt.

Mom gave her a smile. “Alright, then get back out there and try not to get shot down again!”

Delilah nodded frantically, then flashed me a sadistic smile. I may have been the one to sit next to mom, but she got the praise. Also she wasn’t the one in agony.

I sent her a shifty glare in return. This aggression wouldn’t go unpunished.

Mom looked over at me with an eyebrow raised. I was never good at hiding my emotions so she saw the scorn all over my face.

“Whats that face for?” She said, accusatorially.

“N-nothing mama! I’m just really excited for this flight!”

“...”

I tried my best smile to keep her from realizing whats what.

“...look.” She said with a sigh. “You get points for avoiding the truth without technically telling a lie.”

My face beamed from that.

WHAM!

She open hand slapped my nuts, crushing my hands into my vulnerable orbs. I fell to the side, resting against her lap, holding my sack in pain.

“But you’ll get no revenge on your sister.” She pulled my dress down a bit, covering more of my legs with the skirt. “When a girl attacks your tiny little balls, all you can do is sit there and take it. If you can still speak, you ask what you did to deserve it.” She patted my head. “Got it?”

My eyes were shut tight. “G-got it... Hnmm... mama.”

Her voice was stern again. “Don’t make so many obscene noises.”

I took a deep breath in. “Okay.”

All my sisters glance at me with murder in their eyes. There I was, laying on our moms lap with her stroking my hair as they’re out there, getting tired and playing with loser kids.

I stuck my tongue at them for just a second, and thats what our childhood was like. My mom wasn’t some evil bitch, we all loved her, and I got more attention than everyone else! I didn’t like testicle pain, but it was a necessary sacrifice.

So! Plane ride.

All my sisters were jealous of, and hated me, but we got on the flight without incident. I was walking a little weird, but mom held my hand and it was all okay.

The plane was arranged with three seats on the left and two on the right. My sisters were in the five seats ahead of us, my mom was in the isle seat, and I was in the window seat on the right side. Delilah was in front of me, and the oldest sister was in the middle seat on the left side. The youngest sister was in front of mom.

The plan was cramped, small, and the seats were blue. There were no televisions, only these trays on the back of the seats. Not a single seat was empty, and there was a low roar of a hundred peoples hushed conversations.

As we were getting seated, I took a little long to sit down, pretending to look around and see everything. Once Delilah sat down in front of me, I hopped into my seat and full on kicked the back of hers! If she’s didn’t walk out of the airplane with a stiff back and walking even funnier than me, then I failed!

“Ow!” Delilah yelled. She turned around in the seat, her knees in the cushion. “Moooom! Kayle kicked me seat!”

“No I didn’t!” I felt moms eyes on me. “Well I did, but was an accident!” She was still glaring at me. “It was! My plan was to sit down and kick my feet up on the back of her seat so her face would be right next to my shoes but I messed up and kicked her!”

Mom turned to Delilah. “Honey, if it was an accident you can’t blame your sister.”

I smiled.

“But mom!!”

Mom raised her chin up. “No buts.”

I gave my sister such a dirty smirk, but then the color drained from my face when Mom flicked my nuts.

“AAgh!” The muscles in my calf tightened as I held my sack.

“Just because your revenge didn’t go as planned doesn’t mean you didn’t disobey me.”

“M-mom…” My right eye was closed and I wore a look of agony. “I-I’m… Sorry…”

All of my sisters were looking over at us, waiting in anticipation for my punishment.

“No sorrys. I will not ignore disobedience from a young lady like you.”

She brought up her arm, and flung it nutward! Aiming at my defenseless sack!

Well! I shifted my hips a little to the side and, since my nuts were so small at the time, she hit my thigh with an audible smack.

It hurt quite a bit, and mom covered her mouth in shock. My sisters gasped as well.

It was a good hit. Mom hiked up my skirt and saw me bruise immediately, she had this absolutely mortified look on her face!

See, that was violence. Ballbusting is porn/a punishment. You can mangle a futa’s nuts and that’s okay, but going after her body or face? That’s not okay. That’s child abuse.

“O-oh my goodness! Honey!” She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me close, mashing my face into her soft chest. “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t aiming there! I wanted to hit your little testes!”

The looks of absolute disgust on my sisters faces made me feel great. Something I never felt before... Spite? No… Either way, my mom had pretty nice knockers, so I was getting a little hard. They felt so comfy and nice, the way they shifted and moulded around my head was so nice, I still remember it to this day.

Delilah grabbed the sister next to her, the youngest of us, and quietly discussed with her how best to deal with this. The three on the other side were standing up, glaring at me, and a flight attendant with big tits told them to sot down. Those three are no longer important to this story.

Mom looked down at me, a remorseful look on her face. “Do you want me to make it feel better?”

I nodded. “Yes mama.” I forced my voice to remain calm.

She nodded, and started lifting up her shirt to reveal her massive, blue bra. I stared at the sheer mass as her tits were mashed together. She was seconds away from taking her tit out, then-!

“Maaaa! I can’t do my seatbelt and I’m gonna diiiiiiie!”

Mom frowned, but pulled her shirt down and stood up. “Give me a moment, I’ll be right back.”

Mom never really stopped breastfeeding, and it did fucking WONDERS for her boobs.

So mom left to help my younger sister, and I was left in the row alone. Delilah, real quick like, reached over the seat, standing on the armrests. She decided not to punch me in the balls, but instead grabbed my panties and pulled them off. I was pretty weak, she had no trouble lifting up my legs.

“H-hey!” I yelled as Delilah went back down into her seat and stuffed my underwear into her pocket.

So, I had no panties, a single flannel dress, and my sexy as FUCK mom that hates boners was about to breastfeed me. Also I didn’t like having my testicles violated at the time. This wasn’t a good spot to be in.

As it was, my thumb sized boner pointed straight up, causing an obvious tent that my mom couldn’t have ignored.

Thinking as fast as I could, I pulled my skirt down as much as I could, buckled myself up, and tucked my dick under my left thigh. It was rather uncomfortable, but it would have been far worse had I done nothing.

Mom finished helping my little sister and sat back down. “Sorry about that sweetie.” She brushed her hair behind her shoulder, then pulled up her shirt again. “Now, let-“

“A-a-actually mom!” I put my hands up and looked away, blushing. “I’m not hungry right now, and it would be a waste to drink for no reason, so… M-maybe later?”

She was confused at first, but her face quickly beamed with pride. This was exactly what she wanted! Sucking a nice tit is a sexual act, and I was denying that act! She raised me right! I wasn’t a perverted futa who only thought about sex! Everything she had done wasn’t in vain!

“Oh?” She didn’t hide her delight very well. “Are you sure?” She rubbed the top of my head. “It’s not like I’d run out anytime soon.”

She gave her chest a shake, trying to make sure I wasn’t tempted.

My dick hurt quite a bit from seeing the jiggle.

Upon seeing me look straight at her face with no deviation in my eyes, she was either convinced I had no sexual attraction, or that I could contain myself. Either way, this was good for a young futanari and she was satisfied.

So the rest of the passengers filtered on board and put their carry on luggage into the overhead bins. We were going to an area with a lot of beaches, so I saw a lot of bikinis and revealing clothes. Or, rather, I would have if I wasn’t looking straight ahead, stone faced and rather nervous of the repercussions.

Would mom accept my excuse that Delilah was the one who stripped me? I didn’t know. I didn’t want to risk it.

I tried to keep my skirt pulled down, but I didn’t want it to be obvious that that was what I was doing.

The flight attendant stood at the front of the plane and spoke into the intercom, telling us all what to do, how to escape, where the oxygen bags were, things like that. I tried focusing on her words… But she was really pretty... That blue flight attendant suit looked nice, and she had a real pretty face. Long black hair and light brown skin with large black eyes. She had a nice smile.

I had to keep shifting my eyes away, and I retained none of that information.

Luckily, mom downed a bottle of something. Flying makes her sick, so she took it to settle her tummy. It wasn’t booze cause mom never drank, it was pills. She got a really pleased look on her face and seemed happy.

It wasn’t long later that the plane got into position, and we started speeding off down the runway. During the weight I cleared my mind of all thoughts.

“Oh, honey,” the pills didn’t impair her, they just made her stomach feel bubbly, “you need to open the window when we take off.”

Thanks to me clearing my mind, my cock went flaccid and escaped from under my thigh. Mom had to reach over my lap to lift up the window and… She… She smelled so good! And her boobs were right there! Just dangling over my lap! Well, not dangling, her shirt and bra were really tight, but they were right there! I could just reach up and grab them! Even with my tiny cock I could have bushed past them when erect! Plus the vibrations of the plan shook my cock and rubbed it against my legs.

I was terrified that she would find out I was slowly getting a boner, but, after opening the window, she pressed her face against mine and we looked out the window together. She wasn’t focused on my lower half.

“See? It’s best to look out when we take off.”

The acceleration was pushing me into my seat, but I saw the airport speed by us. I felt the airplane tip back in my gut, and we started to rise. I was getting a little dizzy, seeing the forested mountains and city get further and further away. It was an overcast day and rather dark out.

“Hm? Kayle. Why are you so warm?” She brushed the hair out of my face and put her forehead against mine. “Are you getting sick?”

“I-I… Don’t know.”

“Hmm… Wait a moment.” My dick was fully erect and poking up in my skirt, but she looked away, rummaging through her purse. “I have something that can help.” She raised her hip to reach under the seat from the isle, which was dangerous when we were still ascending, and I used that opportunity to retuck my cock under my thigh. As her hip was up, I got a nice look of her goddess-like ass in those tight jeans… I only stole one glance though! I needed to focus!

She turned back and handed me this vitamin tablet.

God, I wanted to cum so bad, her concerned face was so good!!

I downed it, of course, and did some mental math in my head. See, doing math helps get rid of boners, and… I had to get flaccid a LOT as a kid. No wonder I’m such a great accountant, I had lot’s of practice.

Anyway, I looked out the window and saw the ocean as the beaches and mountains and forests get smaller and smaller.

The flight attendant came on and told us we could move, so I did.

“H-hey mom! I…” I stood up. “Think I need to use the bathroom.”

“Alright.” She said, flipping through her purse.

Then… Delilah popped up from the seat. “Oh! I’ll go with to keep an eye on her!”

Mom nodded, still rummaging inside her purse. “Good idea. Never know what she could end up doing.”

I glared at Delilah, she smirked at me, and mom got up so I could get into the isle. I walked a little funny, but mom didn’t notice anything. To the bathroom, loads of people probably noticed my boner, or the fact I had no underwear, but whatever. I only cared about mom and her punishment so I didn’t even cover my crotch.

I guess I was walking too slowly, cause Delilah put her hands on the center of my back and started pushing me through the isle. Once we reached the back of the plane, she pushed me into the bathroom and followed in after me.

There was maybe two square foot of space between the toilet and the sink. Hardly enough for a normal sized human, but it was a comfortable fit for us.

As I was thrown in, I was off balance and leaning forward a little. Delilah slapped me on the ass, got a handful of my small butt with only a little bit of flannel covering me. My back went straight, and she slung her left arm around me. Her face was pressed against my right cheek, and her right hand shot down, brushing my skirt out of the way and grabbing my nuts.

“Dear twin of mine, I can tell you’re having a bit of trouble.” She squeezed my nuts in pulses and my knees felt weak. “As a good sibling, I’ll help you out!”

Her grip weakened slightly, and I successfully broke free! I faced her and put her in a sort of bear hug. “I don’t want your help just give me back my panties!”

She grappled with me, and then ended things by just shooting her knee into my unprotected nuts.

I fell to my knees. My eyes were crossed and I coughed a little. She tossed my panties in my lap.

“Idiot. I was gonna give them back to you.” She leaned in front of me and poked my nose. “You trying to hide your boner is cute and mom is giving you more attention than you would have gotten otherwise. It was a bad idea.”

I nod weakly, and slowly got to my feet. I unrolled the bunched up panties and put my left leg through, then my right, then pulled them up, they disappeared under my skirt. The moment they touched my balls, Delilah brought her foot up and slammed her shoe into my testicles.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head and my body went limp. She was a little stronger than me, so she got under my shoulder and helped me out. “Oh, oops.” She reached down with one hand and finished pulling on my panties. “Just, ah, roll with me on this.” I made this gurgling noise cause my voice wasn’t working. “What was that?” She opened the door. “Something caught in your throat? Two things caught up there? Heh.”

She took a second to work herself up, like she was on the verge of tears and anxious.

Delilah took me back to mom and threw me on her lap. Mom was startled and looked to her. She had her arms crossed.

“Delilah? What happened?”

“I-I just wanted to help her out b-b-but she lunged at me! She kept rubbing her little… Little wee wee all over my legs, and said she’d get her revenge for earlier! A-all I could do was bring up me knee, and, and then I kicked her again for good measure! B-but she-!”

Mom’s eyes were half closed. “Mm-hm. Yeah.” It wasn’t easy to lie to mom. “Go sit down.”

Delilah bailed on that plan and went to sit back down.

Mom turned to me. “So what happened?”

I coughed. “Delilah said... s-she would help... then she kicked me in the balls...”

“...” Mom thought for a second. “Yeah, that makes sense.” She lifted me up and put me in my seat. She did my seatbelt and propped my up against her shoulder. I was pretty out of it. “Ooh, and the pressure probably isn’t helping matters. Do your ears hurt? Can you hear me?”

“K-kinda...” I only just then noticed the pressure in my ears, it hurt quite a bit. My face was already contorted in discomfort, but I was confused as to weather I should hold my testicles or my ears.

My mom, being the loving person that she was, scooted over until our hips were touching, pulled me closer, and covered my ears as I held my swollen orbs.

It... helped, a lot.

Delilah did the same for our younger sister, and the other three were adults who weren’t that bothered by it.

I looked out the window and was blinded by light as it reflected off the soft sea of clouds below us.

Once the turbulence started, and it was fairly bad turbulence, we were shaking all around the cabin, mom held me even tighter.

I’m not sure if she actually said this or I’m just remembering it wrong, but I swear she said ‘just focus on my heartbeat’.

I, of course, wasn’t scared at all. I think she was genuinely afraid we were going to die.

...

And she held on to ME! Cause I was her favorite!

Yeah, she wanted only daughters, but if she hated me than she would have just left me alone to be a dreg on society, or disowned me! But she didn’t! That dumb cunt Georgia (the oldest sister) was on the other side of the isle while mom was with ME! Humming a tune and rocking me back and forth through the turbulence! Cause she loves ME the most!

The pain in my nuts and stomach was basically going away... and I could hear moms heart so, you know, my head was right there... I... started to get a little bit of a stiffy, you know?

It was fine, mom was too ‘absolutely terrified for the life of her daughters’ to notice.

Then, Delilah turned around.

She yelled loud enough to be heard over the turbulence, the engines, and our ears not working right.

“Eww!” She pointed at my lap. “Gross! Kayle got a boner!”

“You bitch!” I yelled back. I was having a good time with mom! She was showing me so much affection and Delilah ruined it!

“What?” Mom said as she shot her hand down to grab my genitals. Mom was an adult and I was small down there, so she grabbed everything.

Mom looked around, her face red, as Delilah’s statement caught the attention of the rest of our sisters, and a few other passengers.

“Why do you have an erection?!” Mom’s voice was a whisper, but with no less authority.

“W-w-wel-I-uh-y-you-um...”

Mom looked down, only just realizing that she had been pushing her massive cow udders in my face this entire time. Her face went beat red, and she looked as though she was stabbed through the heart. I could hardly imagine a face that expressed more regret and failure than what she gave at that moment.

She failed as a mother. Her own futanari daughter was a breast-obsessed pervert who didn’t even care that those breasts belonged to her own flesh and blood mother. All her attempts to discipline me and keep me from becoming a disgusting letcher were all for naught. What would happen next? Would I sneak into her room and fondle her in her sleep? Would I try and assault my sisters? When I grew up, would I become a serial rapist?

No! My mom couldn’t, wouldn’t let that happen! There was only one thing left to do!

She reached up and pulled the curtains down around our seating. Her arms wobbled from the fear of turbulence, but she would not be dissuaded from her goal!

The thin curtains went down and swayed as if a fan was blowing on the lightest setting (most people travel with lovers, the curtains were built to give the privacy cause it was simply impossible to expect people not to plow each other on a four hour flight). With the curtains blocking outside light, we could only see thanks to the light filtering in from the window.

Then, mom leapt on top of me, taking off the seatbelt, tearing off my panties and hiking up my skirt.

Such disgust on her face, when she saw my genitals.

She shook her head to refocus her efforts and laid me down on the two seats. Her right leg was between my body and the back of the seat, her left foot was down on the floor, and her right arm was against my head. Her long brown hair dapped down into my face, tickling my nose.

She shifted her body downwards, her right hand was then by my chest, and her hair tickled my lower chest.

“Theres really only one thing I can do to prevent you from becoming a degenerate.”

I raised my eyebrow. “D-degenerate?”

She put her body upright, then stripped off her shirt, leaving only her blue laced bra. She didn’t remove that, only took my left hand with her right and brought it up to massage her breast. Even through the fabric that gave her so much support, it felt so good!

Then, once my cock was rock solid and my fixation on her breasts clear, WHAM! Smashed her right fist right down on my nuts! Pinning them against the seat and ruining all the fun I was having!

“EE-!!!”

She dropped my arm and put her right hand over my mouth.

“This is for the best. If I can get your mind to correlate breasts and pain, I might save you from spending the rest of your life in a jail cell!”

She gave me a few more brutal punches, each made me scream into the palm of her hand. When she noticed I was getting soft, she shifted her body.

Most of her body weight was on top of me. My face was buried in her fat titties, and her leg was wrapped around me. Her arm was in a perfect position to slap my testicles, and she really took advantage of that. Each slap made everything under my waist burn, as if it was on fire, and the sound was drowned out by the roar of the engine. My screams were muffled, as such a large amount of fat was good at suppressing noise.

It was at this point, I think, that Delilah started peeking on us through the gap in the seats.

Once her slaps were done, tears were streaming down my face, my cock couldn’t get more flaccid. She wasn’t finished though, she kneed me in the balls, and then took out her boob enough to breastfeed me.

They were very large and extremely firm. She dedicated a lot of time to prevent sagging and it showed. My mother won the genetic lottery, as her naturally gigantic boobs has unusually small, light pink nipples.

She forced me to suck on them as her right hand slid its way down my body and put my testicles in a death vice.

The more she forced me to suck, the more she squeezed. The milk started coming out, and her body shook as a she tried to keep a long moan from escaping her pursed lips.

Then! And then!

The pain made me bring my knee up, and it brushed by her crotch, and that was all she needed for an orgasm (my futa-mom had been away on business for a few days and mom was lonely).

“Eep~!” The orgasm shot all through her body and into her hand, which clamped down FAR too hard and popped one of my nuts. The skin on my nutsack ripped and white, chunky goo squeezed between her fingers and dripped onto the airplane seat like thick honey.

Now, I had been castrated before, but I wasn’t used to it yet and passed out.

Delilah told me later that, when mom released my nuts, a few thick strands of cum followed her hand until they eventually broke and fell to the seat. She looked at my crotch and couldn’t see the tear through the pure white cum, but she could see one side of my sack was depressed from the missing testicle. Her face was flush and she was sweating a little, Delilah didn’t know what was going on with her (totally 18 or older) body, and she didn’t know what to do with these desires she couldn’t understand.

Now, I don’t know what happened next. When I woke up I was in the hotel with everyone else.

All I know is that I couldn’t walk right for the rest of the trip and Delilah got spanked so much that she couldn’t sit down the rest of the trip.

Delilah and I couldn’t do much during the trip due to our injuries, so we mostly sat in the hotel room, talking. It was fun, we were great friends when mom wasn’t around. We event went into the hotel pool with Georgia (the oldest sister) and helped each other swim.

When we got back home, mom told my well-endowed older sisters to, every so often, walk around topless and attack my genitals whenever I saw them.

And that might be why I developed a ballbusting fetish.


End file.
